Misconception
by iqisdangerouslylow
Summary: The misconception is incomplete, everyone hides secrets some more than others, some to a different degree. There is always a door of misconception that hides the truth, but is the truth more inhuman than the illusion?
1. Prologue

**Misconception**

**Prologue**

"Time is what we do not have," said Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, addressing his ten remaining captains. "It is important that we do not waver and quickly fill the positions that were lost, Seireitei is vulnerable without these positions."

"I disagree Captain-Commander," said a small silver-haired captain, stepping forward. "If we fill the positions with inexperienced men the squads will fall and after such betrayal the squads will be suspicious of any new members. I believe it best to leave the squads as they are."

"And what of the fifth squad, Hitsugaya Taichou (captain)?" A petite dark-haired captain stepped forward. "Hinamori fuku-taichou (lieutenant) is in no condition to instruct a squad and no third seat can handle both a Lieutenant and Captain position," she argued.

The silver-haired captain scowled, but said nothing.

"Enough. There will be no negotiating," said Yamamoto, and both captains stepped back in line. "My word is final, you are dismissed."

The captains filed out silently, but unwillingly. Their only choice was to watch the squads be split up and rearranged, they knew of no lieutenant that wish to become captain without surpassing their former. It was almost a dishonour to oneself to do so.

"You seemed worry, Ukitake," said a curly-haired captain wearing a pink kimono over his captain's haori and a straw hat. "What is your opinion of the issue?"

A tall, long silver-haired captain sighed. "I just have a bad feeling about this," he said, as they filed outside.

The curly-haired captain nodded. Anything from here could happen, _anything_.

**2 days later...**

A tall dark-haired captain sat at his desk neatly completing his reports. He wore a white ceremonial hairpiece called _kenseikan _and a scarf around his neck that conform his noble lineage of the Kuchiki clan. He paused, just for a moment, and looked up at the large wooden doors of his office. They were closed, but not locked, and familiar reiatsu hesitated on the other side.

"Do not waste my time, Abarai," he said, aiming his words towards the direction of the door.

The door opened but no one entered and no one stood in the door way. Now he was getting irritated. He went back to silently completing his reports.

"Taichou?"

The captain ignored the red head that just entered his room.

"Taichou?" the new visitor repeated, hesitantly. "I just received a message from the Captain-Commander."

The pen scribbling on paper stopped but the captain did not look up.

"There are three new candidates running for captain, and they have all chosen Trial By Combat."

The captain looked up horrified. There were three ways to become a captain, the Captain Proficiency Test, Personal Recommendationor Trial By Combat. The Proficiency test is used by most shinigami, which is a test that requires the ability to perform bankai witnessed by at least three captains and the Captain-Commander. The Personal Recommendation is to have recommendation by at least six captains and approval of at least three of the remaining seven. The Trial by Combat is to defeat a captain in front of two hundred witnesses from the captain's division. It is usually frowned upon as most captains find it barbaric compared to the other methods as there is a high chance of death, either side.

"There are no captain's in those divisions, who have they chosen?" He spoke quickly, more to himself than his lieutenant.

"You, Taichou," was all the tattooed red-head was able to say. For the first time, the red-head found his captain utterly speechless.

**OoOoOo**

He could have declined, hell, he could have outright refused, but here he was, standing in the middle of the combat stadium surrounded by two hundred and one onlookers all eager to watch the fighting commence. But his opponent was late, that in itself was disgraceful.

He imaged, as he stood there waiting, what his opponent's appearance would be. He imaged a large barbaric figure like Kenpachi with long dark red hair and a scar across his chest. With the man's face hiding in shadows, large dark brown eyes shone to give him a sense of mystery, and to make him more dignified the captain even gave him a tattoo of a fiery maned lion on his shoulder.

His _actual_ opponent was nothing of the sort. Sweeping aside his imaginative foe the captain searched for a face that matched the new presence of reiatsu. Instantly he had to stop his jaw from dropping. Before him stood a child, no, not a child, a woman. If she were human the captain would have guessed her age to be in the late teens maybe seventeen or eighteen, but he knew better to judge age by appearance in Soul Society. She could have been hundreds of years old.

What surprised him more was that the woman that stood before him completely contradicted his visionary enemy. She was short and built in a petite form much like Suifong. Her hair was a charcoal black with light blue flames licking up from the ends that flowed loosely down to her elbows. Her eyes shone out against her pale skin, with colours of amethyst and a blackness that consumed the whites of her eyes. A wolf tattoo prominently stole her left cheek, but there was something off about it. Half of the wolf's face was contorted and the captain couldn't fathom why, something about it looked vaguely familiar but completely alien at the same time.

The captain sighed. This was going to be the start of a long exhausting day.

The girl smiled at his discomfort. "My name is Kyōki Murasaki," she stated. "Are you ready...Byakuya?"


	2. Chapter One

**Misconception**

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own bleach.

**Chapter One**

**2 months 12 days 3 hours and 51 seconds till termination.**

It had only been two hours since they had been admitted into Seireitei and they had already wasted time on petty reports and introductions. Their first deadline was tonight and they had no way of meeting it without drawing attention to themselves and they had enough of that already, what was worse was one of them had already managed to get herself lost. Two hours. What a day this has been.

"I think I can grab it tonight while our squad is on watch. What districts do they have again?" asked Yuri, brushing her auburn curls from her face.

Risha clicked her tongue impatiently, pushing the many reports aside. "None of them are near enough to the Library," she replied, pulling out a planned map of Soul Society from its hiding place. "We need a distraction, apparently this..." she pulled another paper from her desk drawer, this was no map and contained only several rows of writing. "This Kurosaki likes to rub his nose in other people's business."

Yuri scratched the back of her head. "Kurosaki?"

Risha sighed. "Not much to tell you actually, the only information I could gather was what I could squeeze out of our squad. Kurosaki Ichigo, a ryoka of orange hair that stands more than ten feet tall, with a sword as large as he and the strength of a mammoth." She raised her eyebrows at her paper. "But he didn't last more than a minute fighting Aizen. How much do you think is actually true?"

Yuri began biting her nails. It was a habit of hers when she was planning out strategies, it seemed to help her think so nobody stopped her. "Do you think you could, you know, make a distraction?"

This was the problem. If you create a distraction you rouse suspicion, if you get caught you rouse even more suspicion. There is just no way to win, everything is coincidence.

"I'll see what I can do, can you just please get the squad ready for tonight's watch. I'm sure Murasaki is doing something...productive."

Yuri nodded her leave and left without another word. Risha massaged her temple that was now throbbing then scrambled back through her hidden draw, this time she pulled out a picture. She stared at it intensely and thought about every little thing that had led her to this moment, the good the bad and the unforgivable. She let out a long wary sigh, it seemed hard to believe that this started over entrance exams to the academy, so foolish now it sounded. The hate she had bottled up for so long would be her downfall one day and she knew it.

"_Please you must believe me," the girl begged._

"_What you have claimed is impossible girl! Your accusation will not go unpunished! Be gone child before you get yourself into strife!"_

_Tears soaked the girls cheek as the Chamber of 46 disappeared from her vision. She ran. She continued to run until she found herself staring into the trees in the forest behind the 13__th__ squad barrack. It was her favourite place to be, the silence within the forest always soothed her, but that day was different. Within a few minutes her captain will be there issuing out her punishment, the silence did nothing for her, she could feel nothing but anger and hate. She was angry at herself for being so foolish and hated everyone, no one was on her side, no one believed her._

_The girl cringed at the sound of crushing leaves under a soft foot fall. Her captain would know the truth by now, he would know what she has been hiding behind her obsession, her true nature._

_The new presence made himself known. He was standing behind her._

_The girl froze in terror, this was not what she had expected._

"_The Cap'n isn't mad ya know."_

_She hadn't expected him to be mad, she would not have even expected a scolding from her captain. The girl flexed her hand towards her sword._

"_Not much I can do for ya though," he continued in his usual cocky voice. "But the cap'n has a special mission he wants ya on."_

"_I bet he does," the girl growled. She turned and slashed the empty area behind her with her sword._

"_Ya really think that's a good idea? Fighting ya fuku-taichou?" he taunted._

_She hacked to the left and again only hit air._

"_Fight me you coward!" she yelled into the forest._

_He unmasked his presence and appeared behind the girl once again. She barely ducked in time as his sword extended over her head, instead she was kicked in the ribs and sent flying across the forest._

_She landed hard against the tree and before she could even feel a searing pain run up her back, there was a sword at her throat._

"_You'll be sent down with five others to the real world," he whispered to her in his more solemn tone. His face was so close to hers she could feel his warm breath on her face._

_The girl hacked up the blood in her lungs and spat it at him. For a moment he lost his grin._

_Wiping blood and spit off his face he regained his grin and sheathed his sword. "You will leave immediately."_

Risha woke with a start. She didn't remember falling asleep, but her dream continued to replay itself in her mind taunting her with her once forgotten past. That single mistake had taken her this far almost into the depths of hell. Noticing she still held the picture in her hand she looked at it one last time before she sighed and shoved it back into its hiding place. That's where it belonged hidden in the dark along with her past.

A change in spirit particles around her caught her attention and pulled her away from her musings, she began looking about her for nothing in particular when she felt it, a slight rise in reiatsu. Someone was fighting and they were close by.

**OoOoOoO**

Yuri didn't know what to do, she had simply asked them to organise themselves into groups and they had turned rogue. Each shinigami was against the other, the squad members yelling their arguments and disagreements to the other. It was worse than being in the middle of the war.

_At least_, Yuri thought to herself, _in a war there was a silence as each soldier fell to their death_. In the 5th squad barracks there was no silence to be heard.

Yuri had tried to calm the squad down but she was simply over-whelmed by their numbers, she could do nothing but watch as they began to draw their Zanpakuto's.

The squad heard it rather than saw it, the buzzing of an electric bolt as it whipped merely a foot above their heads. The fighting ceased at once and the barracks was still as the bolt hit the back wall leaving a large smouldering hole in the bound spirit particles. The whole squad turned to see the source of such power and froze in horror. Yuri didn't turn, she didn't need to she just smiled.

"I don't care what your relationship was with your previous captain," Risha's angry voice filled the hall. "I don't care what you think of me, hate me, suspect me, think what you will but this is _my_ squad and I will not tolerate such childish behaviour!"

There was an awkward atmosphere as each squad member let their new Taichou's words sink in, she was right of course it was a squads duty to follow their Taichou, no matter who they were.

"Now, if you have finished," Risha continued. "I would like you to organise yourselves for the nights watch. I will think of a punishment for you later and Yuri, a word?"

"Yes Taichou," Yuri answered, bowing slightly to Risha before following her out into the courtyard.

Behind them they left a very confused squad to assemble themselves into groups and choose appointed sections to patrol for the night.

"Are you ready?" Risha asked once the cold air rushed past her face. They were barely out of earshot.

"As ready as I can be," answered Yuri, thinking of the small backpack that lay hidden under her bed.

Risha just nodded. "This is not a crucial assignment," she said softly. "Any sign of danger and I want you to pull back."

"But Risha-" Yuri interjected. These kinds of missions was what she was born for, like no other shinigami she could move as quickly and quietly as a tiger stalking its prey. She outclassed any assassin in Sui Fong's Secret Mobile Corps. Yuri was the best of the best. Besides, there was no piece of information that wasn't crucial to them their whole purpose of being in Seireitei was to collect this one piece, without it they had taken their biggest risk for nothing.

"No." Risha growled, as she stopped in front of a small pool of water in the middle of the courtyard.

It looked more like a koi pond than anything else. Large peculiar shaped rocks formed the perimeter of the pool and where they met at the other end the rocks were stacked one upon the other to form a vertical wall that acted as a small water feature. A small garden of bog plants surrounded the pool and water lilies of a variety of colours from white to red to yellow covered most of the surface of the water. The only thing it was missing were the koi.

"It's just..." Risha tried to continue, but couldn't. She was never one who could share her emotions, from the first time she joined the Gotei 13 her emotions were blanketed by a wall of uncertainty and hate. Once she met Yuri she was able to chisel down the sides but the wall still stood there, she still had to be strong for their sake.

"You should go," Risha finally said. "I'll send off the squad in five that should give you enough time. And in the meantime I guess I better find Murasaki before she gets us into any trouble."

Yuri tried to smile at the last part but she was too busy trying to remember each route to the library and every escape path for almost every scenario possible, this time they couldn't risk a mistake.

**A/N: Next chapter 'The Heist' starring Kurosaki Ichigo will be much longer. It will also involve a fighting scene and the actual heist just to keep you guys intrigued. **


End file.
